Parent Teacher Meetings
by Locket Cim
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Lambo wants to punch his teacher, old man Nezu, for failing him just for the mere fact that he has curly hair. And here comes Tsuna-nii to the rescue! 8YL


**A/N: It's been so long since I have written a fanfiction. O_O Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. May have some OCC-ness since this is my first time writing for KHR. XD **

**Title: Parent-Teacher Meetings **

**Summary: Thirteen-year-old Lambo wants to punch his teacher, old man Nezu, for failing him for just the mere fact that he has curly hair. And here comes Tsuna-nii to the rescue. **

* * *

_**:Final:**_

Lambo, the thirteen year old Lightning Guardian, sat bored on his desk as his class awaited for their Science teacher, the very annoying Nezu, to come inside.

While waiting Lambo dozed off into his own world not caring one bit as to what was happening in class. It was only a few seconds later that he was awoken, very violently as he might add, when a piece of chalk was thrown to his head.

He lazily put his head up and looked at his teacher. He tsk-ed when he saw his scowl.

"I will be giving out all the papers from the last science test," Nezu announced, "Hanamura Shion."

And one by one he called his students.

"Lambo Bovino." Nezu called. Lambo sighed and lazily went in front of tge class to obtain his test paper.

He reached for the paper, not even looking at the score and went to sit down on his table. He sighed, could tgis day please end?

Seeing as though there was nothing else to do, he peered down at his test paper and his eyes immediately widened.

**_50/120_**

No. He studied for this test. There was no way! He even stooped low and asked that stupid Gokudera to help him so Tsuna-nii wouldn't be disappointed. Lambo knew he wasn't the brightest student but he was so sure he passed this test.

And so clearly pissed at the test score that he'd gotten, he slammed his hands on his table.

Nezu, that annoying science teacher, looked at Lambo angrily.

"What is it Bovino?"

Lambo clicked his teeth, "Tch. What is it? How can you fail me for this? I fucking studied and I know these answers are correct, yet I still failed?"

Nezu instictly blew his top, "I have you know Bovino that type of language is not and will never be tolerated in this classroom."

"Oh tell that to someone who fucking cares about your whinning. I want to know why the heck I failed. I stooped so low, I even asked that retard Gokudera to teach me and he said that I could pass this test! So tell me why I failed."

"Gokudera Hayato? You know that delinquent?" Old man Nezu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Why the hell did I fail?" Lambo was beyond pissed, not because he failed stupid science but because he didn't want to fail Tsuna.

Looking for the class president, Yukii Takahashi, he immediately called her over, "Yo prez! Browse through my paper and tell me if they're wrong or not."

Yukii Takahashi, being the kind and understanding person that she was, stood up and got Lambo's paper and surveyed it. Bless her good heart. It was her duty to be the peace keeper between the teachers and her fellow classmates if anything occurred.

After a few minutes of observing it she looked up at the science teacher. With a calm voice she asked, "Nezu-sensei, half of Bovino-kun's answer were correct, but why did he still have a failing grade?"

Everyone in the class looked at their teacher waiting to answer.

"Well?" Lambo taunted.

"You went against the rules, Bovino. Your hair is too long. That means you're not after the dress code."

_**Silence.**_

There was that saying that it was silent before the storm, well in Lambo's case silence before the Thunderstorm.

"WHAT?!"

"Lambo, I can't believe you did that," Lambo was situated inside Tsuna's office sitting down on the leather couch looking down in shame.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, he did not need this right now, after Gokudera's mission in Kyoto the paperwork in his office sky rocketed due to the damages inflicted by a very pissed Storm Guardian afterwards and when the Tsuna had asked why he did it, Gokudera and quote said, 'Those low life's dared to insult someone as great as you Tenth, they saw it coming.'

While Yamomoto, his rain guardian just laughed in glee as if nothing was happening.

He looked over to his youngest guardian and shook his head,"You nearly blew up the classroom. And if Hibari-san wasn't patrolling the area you might've."

"But Tsuna-nii-!" Before Lambo could finish his sentence he was harshly punched on the top of his head.

"Stupid cow, let the Tenth finish before you go and talk about nonsense!" The Storm Guardian belowed.

"Now, now, Gokudera no need to be violent. I'm sure Lambo has a good explanation for his behavior," The Rain Guardian countered. Leave it to Yamamoto to be the practical one well he did have the biggest soft spot for the kids.

Tsuna breathed heavily, "Hayato, that was unnecessary ," He started in which the loyal Storm Guardian immediately apologized, "Now, Lambo can you please tell us why you would go as far as using your abilities to a teacher?"

"He failed me," Lambo murmured almost inaudible.

To the Vongola Decimo this was not surprising at all, he stood up from his desk and went over to where Lambo sat. He gently sat next to the thirteen-year-old and patted his untamable curly hair.

Lambo looked up to his older brother figure, "It's okay Lambo. Just try harder the next time. And why is it that possessed you to nearly blow up the room? You've never been interested in school before," The tenth generation boss asked.

"Because... I didn't want to disappoint you... I even asked that retard Gokudera to help me..." He confessed. In the background there was an angry Storm Guardian spitting profanities at the young Lightning Guardian and a smiling Rain Guardian trying to calm said Storm Guardian.

Tsuna on the other hand was very surprised. He never knew Lambo felt that way. He smiled nevertheless and appreciated Lambo's efforts, "It's okay Lambo. You didn't have to do that. At least you tried right?"

Lambo shook his head, "No, it's not right. I didn't fail, he failed me on purpose."

Confused, Tsuna looked at his guardians for some sort of explanation. The both of them shrugged clueless to what the teen was talking about.

Then a gunshot rang inside the room, and if Tsuna hadn't moved in time his head would've been shot to smithereens. instantly, the other occupants in the room readied themselves for the enemy.

And then suddenly a man with a fedora hat and an expensive tailored suit came out from the shadows.

"Chaos," The said man smirked, "Good dodge Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes, "Reborn when are you ever going to greet me normally?"

The arcobaleno smirked, "Never. But the stupid cow is right. He didn't fail, the teacher failed him."

"What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna inquired.

Reborn didn't reply but shot a paper plane towards Gokudera. Gokudera caught the said paper plane and unfolded it.

"Lambo Bovino, 1-C, 50/120," Gokudera read aloud, "He clearly failed Reborn-san."

"Check his answers."

Gokudera took out his glasses out of his coat pocket. As he reviewed the Lightning Guardian's answers, Tsuna had rubbed circles on Lambo's who had sobbed miserably, after all Lambo was still Lambo after all the years that passed.

"Lambo," Tsuna calmly said, "It's alright, we just have to work harder the next time."

The young guardian looked at him teary eyed, "B-but! I studied so hard."

Tsuna smiled, "If it turns out that most of your answers were correct, I'll have to talk to Nezu-sensei about it."

About two minutes later, Gokudera put the test paper down, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, shaking his head.

"Tenth," He called out to Tsuna, "The stupid cow passed this test."

And with that confirmation, Tsuna left Lambo's side and went towards the direction of his office table. The occupants in the room- Yamomoto, Gokudera, Lambo, were startled at the sudden move their boss made, save for Reborn who stood at the corner, smirking.

"Tsuna-nii, what are you-?"

"Hello? Is this Namimori Middle's principal?" Tsuna asked as the phone on the other line greeted him, "Ahh, yes, I'm here to talk about Lambo Bovino's test."

* * *

It turned out that the talk had been a full-blown meeting arrangement for that old fart Nezu.

Everyone in the class was busy since it was Friday and the day where parents would get to talk to their sons or daughters report cards and why they failed.

Lambo on the other hand, was a very special case, he had passed all his subjects save Science that was pretty much in the borderline to pass and failing. He thanked the Lord for passing him. I-pin who was in the same school, but not in the same section, had aced all her subjects, and that made Lambo slighty jealous of his best friend.

But back to the point in hand, today was the day where his Tsuna-nii would be coming to school to talk to Nezu about his grade in Science.

"-And that's all for today," Their last teacher for the day, Mira-sensei smiled brightly at them, "Class dismissed." She finished as she walked out of the door, the students of class 1-C bowed in synch as a sign of respect for their teacher.

Everyone sighed in exhaustion, "Haa...I'm glad that class is over," One of the students said.

As Lambo started to pack up his things, there was a squeal that came from one of the girls in his class.

"Kyaa! Why is there a limousine in front the gates?" She dreamily said.

"I bet you it's for me!"

"Dream on Kisaki, there's no way that's for you."

Lambo smirked, Tsuna-nii was here.

And as if as he needed any indication at all, I-pin slammed the door open to Lambo's classroom. She smiled brightly and went over to Lambo, "Tsuna-nii is here! I can't believe he's picking us up today!"

I-pin's Japanese had improved so much. She smiled towards Lambo, "I'm so happy that he came."

Lambo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and today's the day that that old fart Nezu will get what he didn't see coming."

"You're right."

And the two childhood friends exchanged smiles and high-fived each other.

* * *

"Excuse me," The tall brunette man who wore a crisp ironed suit tapped on of the teachers in hallways, "Can you tell me where the consultation room is?"

The said teacher blushed at how handsome the young man was.

"U-Uh, why would you need to go there, s-sir?" She stuttered, blushing madly.

"Who are you to question the Tenth's motive," Gokudera exclaimed, snapping the day-dreaming woman out of her fantasies.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," Yamamoto's usual smile plastered on his face.

Tsuna sighed through his nose, mentally slapping himself, "Hayato," He said in an authoritarian voice the he could muster up, "It's okay. Anyways sensei, I have a Parent-Teacher meeting to attend to so if you please."

The teacher nodded, "Ahh... yes... the consultation room is at the second floor, Room 2C."

"Thank you," Tsuna thanked the woman, not forgetting to send her a smile of appreciation in return.

And at that time, the woman was so sure she had seen an angel from heaven.

"That was some show Tsuna," Reborn cheekily commented.

"I wasn't trying to put a show," Tsuna countered.

Reborn chuckled, "It's a good trait for a boss."

Tsuna didn't even try on correcting the ex-arcobaleno. He realized that trying to correct Reborn would get to nowhere.

_Speaking of which why was Reborn here anyways?_ Tsuna asked himself.

He had taken Hayoto, his Storm Guardian and self-proclaimed right hand man, because he reasoned that Tsuna couldn't leave without him because it was his job to protect the Tenth. And Yamomoto tagged along because he just wanted to and thought that it would be fun to pick up the kids. Surprisingly Kyouya had also come with him to Namimori Middle, saying that he needed to catch some herbivores are punish them but had left them as soon as they arrived. Some things never change do they?

And so the group moved towards the consultation room. As he neared the designated room, he saw Lambo and I-pin leaning on the hallway as they comically conversed about something. The students that he now noticed, and if Reborn knew that little information he would've probably shot a bullet at his face, started to crowd around him like he was some movie star but chose to ignore him since his only motive was to talk with his old teacher Nezu.

* * *

At the sight of Tsuna, Lambo immediately perked up, "Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna waved at Lambo. The two teens ran quickly to their older brother figure and tackled him to a bone crushing hug. Ignoring the ogling eyes of those of the student population-mostly the girls.

"Hello, you two," He ruffled their hair, "Had a good day?"

"Yes!" I-pin stated while Lambo pouted.

"It would be the best day if you plummeted Nezu, Tsuna-nii," Lambo suggested but Tsuna chose to ignore that part.

The teens each stood at Tsuna's side, I-pin holding his hand, as they walked to the designated room.

Whispers were heard from all over until they reached the room where Nezu was already waiting for them.

* * *

Tsuna went inside with Lambo, since he told his guardians and old tutor-now his advisor, to wait out since he could handle this, and shut the door.

"Good afternoon sensei," He greeted bowing slightly.

Nezu got up from his seat, "Likewise..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I was once in your class eight years ago," Tsuna told his old teacher.

The look on Nezu's face made Lambo snicker, "D-Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna's old teacher called him.

From the outside, Gokudera had already pulled out some of his dynamites ready to throw them at Nezu if Tsuna hadn't sent him a glare that was clearly trying to tell him to calm down and leave this business to him.

"Ah, yes, I haven't been called that name in ages, but yes, I am Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna confirmed, "But back to the topic at hand, I'm here for Lambo."

Nezu tilted his head, "And what would be your relationship with Lambo-kun?"

"I'm stand as his guardian, sensei. And as his guardians, there are some matters that I have been very worried about." Tsuna said truthfully, "It was said by Lambo that he received a low test score when really he passed it, I have checked his answers and most of them were correct. Why would that be Nezu-sensei?"

Nezu gulped at how his former student talked but he refused to put his tail down, "And what would you know, you're nothing but Dame-Tsuna."

"Now you hold on-" Lambo exlaimed but was cut of by Tsuna.

"Sensei, with all the years have passed, do you still think of me as my older self?"

Nezu scoffed, "Why of course, you're nothing but Dame. You're jobless and hopeless and there's nothing that you can do right. I bet you, you only rented that suit didn't you? Stop with the act Sawada, you're nothing. I bet you, you had to leech on other people. Those 'friends' of yours are worthless what are they? Chicks trying to copy the hen? No wonder Lambo fails in life, like you do."

Tsuna nodded, "Are you quite sure that I can't do anything Nezu-sensei?"

Nezu smirked, "You're absolutely nothing Sawada."

"Okay then," Tsuna pulled out his phone, "I was here to talk about Lambo, but then you had to insult my family."

"Hello?" The receiver greeted..

"Hello, Hiroshi-san," Tsuna greeted back, "It's me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ah- Vongola Decimo-san, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to fire Nezu Dohachiro can you do that for me?"

At the sound of his name Nezu immediately paled, there was just no way, this former student of his had to be bluffing.

"Y-You're just trying to scare me, Sawada. There's no way that a person like you would have power-" Then the teacher's phone started to ring.

"Hello Nezu-sensei, this is Hiroshi, I just wanted to let you know that you are now exterminated from your job as a faculty teacher here in Namimori Middle, it seems that you have angered a very important person."

"Now wait a minute, you can't do that! I graduated from a top school. I demand you tell me who this person is that had the gull to fire a great person such as I!" He exclaimed.

The principal on the other line sighed, "Vongola Decimo, also known as Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Old man Nezu dropped his phone and gaped at the said person, "Hello Nezu-sensei. Let me introduce myself, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth generation boss of the Vongola."

"Not so useless now huh?" Lambo snickered.

"And if you're going to fail a person for something as petty as a haircut, then something must be wrong with your head," Tsuna commented, "Well enjoy your jobless life, sensei."

Tsuna then retreated back to the door.

"You Tsuna-nii, Reborn's sadisticness must have rubbed off on you," Lambo laughed out loud.

Tsuna loooked downcasted, "That was what I was afraid of."

A gunshot then grazed Tsuna's cheek, "Hurry it up Dame-Tsuna you have paperwork to do!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

**Soo... How was it? I hope I didn't ruin them? XD **

**Who here likes SHINee? I've been listening to them for some time now and gosh I can't wait for the new Japanese single. Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Girl,~~ *sings the rest of the song* **

**Drop a review ne? :D**

**-Cim 3**


End file.
